I'll never tell
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Ca y est, je viens de tirer ma révérence. J’espère que tout ira bien malgré mon départ.Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis devenue la Tueuse… Je ne suis même plus certaine d’avoir eu une vie avant. Et pourtant, à cette époque, tout semblait


_**Des Débuts Prometteurs**_

« Ca y est, je viens de tirer ma révérence. J'espère que tout ira bien malgré mon départ.

Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis devenue la Tueuse… Je ne suis même plus certaine d'avoir eu une vie avant. Et pourtant, à cette époque, tout semblait si facile…

Il y a 7 ans, j'habitais à Los Angeles. Bien installée dans une maison plus que grande, mon existence se rythmait entre la popularité, les groupies, les mecs et le shopping (vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de boutiques de chaussures qu'il y avait !)

Je n'étais pas superficielle, mais… Disons qu'une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas -tiens, appelons-là Spordélia- aurait eu l'air d'un philosophe grec à côté de moi.

J'avais été élue Reine de Mai, en vraie coqueluche du lycée. La compétition faisait partie de mon lot quotidien de « combats ». Personne ne pouvait me surpasser !

Tous les garçons me voulaient, mais moi je préférais Tyler. Je le menais par le bout du nez.

Et j'aimais ça !

J'étais arrogante, orgueilleuse, capricieuse, snob… Ma personne constituait à elle-seule le nombril du monde. Tout le monde me détestait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'envier J'étais loin d'être intelligente, pourtant…

Mais j'aimais entretenir cette image de garce méprisante et dédaigneuse.

Mais, en même temps, j'étais intérieurement vulnérable.

Je portais mon cœur à l'intention de tous, sans penser un instant qu'il puisse être brisé.

C'est Angel qui me la dit.

Sous mon apparence sans défauts se cachait une grande fragilité. Et j'en avais honte.

Mais c'était sur cette dualité que se jouait ma force. Et ça l'est toujours.

Et puis, un jour, CE jour, où tout m'a été révélé…

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée -comme tant d'autres- au Hemery High School, en cette année 1996. Je sortais du lycée avec mes groupies.

« - Alors, je lui ai dit : « Papa, tu veux que j'aille au Bal avec une robe que j'ai déjà portée ? Pourquoi, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Tu sors avec Tyler, ce soir ?

Eh, où t'étais quand j'ai cassé avec Tyler ? Lui et moi, c'est du passé. Tyler marcherait à 4 pattes pour que j'accepte de sortir avec lui. Et je crois qu'il va le faire après mon entraînement, je vais l'attendre !

Toute excitée, j'avais adressé à chacune de mes amies un geste de la main, alors qu'elles s'en allaient.

Salut ! Appelle-moi ! Appelle-moi ! Appelle-moi !

J'avais retiré ma veste et m'étais assise sur les marches de l'escalier, aux vues de tout le monde, la sucette dans la bouche. Un homme s'était approché de moi.

Buffy Summers ?

J'avais sursauté, puis l'avait regardé d'un aire innocent.

Oui ? Salut ! Quoi ?

J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Son ton grave m'avait envahie, et j'avais été prise d'un sentiment de panique…

Oh… Vous êtes de chez Bullock ! Oh, vous savez, je… je voulais payer, pour le rouge à lèvres !

Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Vous devez me suivre, votre destinée vous attend.

Sans vraiment comprendre sa phrase, j'avais détourné la tête, cherchant à fuir sa signification.

Je n'ai pas de destinée. Je suis sans destinée, vous savez…

Oh, si, vous en avez une. C'est vous qui êtes l'Elue. Vous seule pouvez les arrêter.

Je l'avais regardé, retirant la sucette de ma bouche, et essayant de contenir mon anxiété et mon appréhension grandissantes.

Qui ?

Les vampires.

Ca a été comme si mes oreilles étaient bouchées. Incapable d'émettre la moindre parole censée, je n'avais pu que grimacer et dire d'une voix incompréhensive :

Hein ?

L'Homme m'avais prise à part, et m'avait tout expliqué.

A chaque génération, il y avait une Elue. Seule elle devait affronter les vampires, les démons, et les Créatures de l'Enfer. Elle était la Tueuse. Et c'était moi qu'on avait choisie.

Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris comment était née la Première Tueuse, la Primitive, nommée Célia. C'était à cause d'un groupe d'hommes faibles, qui ont décidé de détruire la vie d'une fille à jamais. Ils lui ont attribué la force la plus vraie, l'énergie d'un Démon. Son esprit, et son cœur. C'est aussi ce que je suis, aujourd'hui.

Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas eu le courage de révéler, d'écrire ce qui m'était arrivée, ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, je l'ai, mais je ne sais plus ce que je dois écrire. Sans doute parce que je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je ressentais.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, je m'étais retrouvée à affronter mon Premier Vampire. Après un combat plus que raté et ridicule, je lui avais enfoncé le pieu dans le corps… mais pas dans le cœur ! J'avais alors rectifié mon erreur, et lorsqu'il s'était désintégré devant moi, j'avais été prise d'une telle frayeur…

Mais au bout du compte, je refusais de reconnaître la vérité. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas des vampires, mais des gens affligés d'une tare physique ! Ils avaient le visage ravagé par l'acné, ou… la lèpre. Et quand à celui qui s'était désintégré, c'était juste une simple illusion d'optique !

Non, tout cela était impossible… J'étais peut-être simplement en train de perdre la tête…

En rentrant chez moi, ce soir-là, j'avais du subir les interrogations de ma mère, qui une fois de plus, était déçue par mon comportement. Dépressive face à l'extraordinaire nouvelle qui venait de m'être annoncée, j'avais éclaté en sanglots devant la glace, en écoutant les interminables disputes de mes parents à mon propos.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Merrick, mon Observateur, m'entraînait, j'avais été prise d'une irrésistible envie de tout raconter à mes parents. Ce que j'avais fait.

Et ils ont cru que j'étais devenue folle… Ils m'ont internée dans une clinique. J'y suis restée à peine 2 semaines. Je n'ai plus reparlé des vampires, et avec le temps, mes parents ont oublié. Moi, non…

C'est cet événement qui m'a fait comprendre ce à quoi je devais me préparer.

A me battre éternellement, sans en parler à personne, à perdre toutes mes amies… A ressentir pour la 1ère fois cette solitude dévorante, à espérer que quelqu'un vienne faire taire cette douleur, m'aider à trouver qui je suis. J'étais condamnée à marcher au-delà de la peur, éperdue dans le noir, à surmonter toutes les horreurs…

Toute seule. A tout juste seize ans.

Et puis les évènements se sont succédés : Pour me sauver la vie, Merrick s'est tué d'une balle dans la bouche. Mes parents ont divorcés (j'ai toujours craint d'en être la cause), et j'ai été contrainte enflammer le gymnase, pour le débarrasser d'une horde de vampires.

Ma mère et moi avons décidé de recommencé une nouvelle vie, et de déménager loin de mes problèmes, et de cette écrasante responsabilité.

Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivées dans une petite ville bien tranquille : Sunnydale…

Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours la même.

Etre la Tueuse m'a apporté la maturité, le sens des responsabilités, l'importance de l'amitié et de l'amour. Ce métier m'a appris à ne pas faire face à mes pires peurs, mais à aller les chercher. Mais malgré tout ça, je n'ai pas changé.

J'essaie de me rappeler pourquoi j'avais peur d'être moi-même, et je crois que j'ai enfin compris. J'avais seize ans. Maintenant, j'en ai 22, et j'ai tourné une page de ma vie. Mais ce que j'étais, je le suis toujours. Je suis Buffy Anne Summers, l'Unique.

Mais ça, c'est mon petit jardin secret. Tout ce dont je me rappelle aujourd'hui, tout ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, tout ce qui fait que je suis moi…

Ce sont des choses que personne ne peut comprendre, et que je ne dirais jamais. »


End file.
